Of Water Queens and Fire Lords
by Leathie
Summary: Six years have passes and the war is over. Zuko is Fire Lord and Katara is Queen of the Water Nation. Can two nations come together as one? ZUTARA!
1. Chapter 1

Hello peeps! Isn't Avatar just the coolest? Well this fic is ZUTARA and is set about six years after the war is over. So Zuko and Sokka are 22, Katara is 20, and Aang is 18. Katara is Queen of the new "Water Nation" the tribes came together and formed the one nation later on I'll explain how Katara became queen. Prince Zuko is now Fire Lord Zuko and Iroh is his adviser and lets just say Uncle wants some grand kids!

Avatar the last airbender is Nickelodeon's creation…. Sigh….

" The water nation Queen!" Lord Zuko couldn't believe what his uncle had just said.

"Yes my Lord. The Water nation Queen is the perfect candidate for your wife and ruling partner. From all accounts she is brave and beautiful, much better than the earth kingdom princess." Iroh smiled at his nephew's reaction.

Lord Zuko shuddered at the mention of the earth kingdom's princess. She was a fat lard, and just disgusting to look at, not to mention her horrendous eating habits. "Very well, I will meet with Queen Katara and discuss an arrangement with her." Zuko thought for a moment. He remembered Katara from his battles with the Avatar and her necklace that he held onto for her until Aang took it back. She was a striking girl, he hoped that she hadn't changed much. "Uncle we will have a grand feast to celebrate the Queen's visit."

"Of course." Iroh bowed to his nephew and took his leave. As Iroh exited the throne room he smiled to himself. He remembered the girl Katara from many years ago, she was beautiful and full of energy, Lord Zuko needed someone to keep him on his toes.

The invitation was sent immediately to the Water Nation's Capitol Kanari in the southern islands. Queen Katara's messenger took the letter to her with trembling hands. They were at peace with the Fire Nation for the past six years but it was a flimsy peace. Old wounds were still mending so to speak and many water folk still didn't trust those who could manipulate fire. However the Avatar had done his job and the balance was restored to the world with a great sacrifice made, the lord of the fire nation died because of his own lust for power.

"Your Highness, a message from the Fire Lord." He handed her the letter and bowed.

Katara opened it immediately, was it a declaration of war? Threats over trading? What could possibly be wrong now? She read the letter quickly then stared at it confused. She read it slower making sure that she was getting the meaning of the message right.

"My lady?" Her advisor asked.

She looked at him and shrugged. "Aang, I have been invited to visit the Fire Nation capitol." She scanned the letter again. "I guess for some sort of peace treaty or something."

Aang looked to Sokka, now leader of her highness' royal guard. "What do you think Sokka?"

Sokka raised an eyebrow to the Avatar. "What else? It's a trap in order to kill our Queen no doubt." He looked to his sister with great concern. "We couldn't provide enough troops to protect you while surrounded by thousands of firebenders. I feel it is a bad idea to go."

Aang shook his baldhead at Sokka. "Lord Zuko promised me peace between the nations as long as he lived. Firebenders don't break their oaths for honors sake. He swore that to me in front of hundreds of his people." Aang said recounting the final end to the war. "We should go so that we don't dishonor him."

Katara nodded. "Sorry Sokka, I agree with Aang on this one." She rose from her throne and collected her skirt. "We will have to make haste, they are expecting us by the next full moon."

They traveled as swiftly as possible and could have been to the Fire Nation Capitol days before scheduled if Sokka hadn't demanded an armed royal guard of the best waterbenders and water tribe warriors and a personal handmaiden for the queen. They traveled with over thirty people and the going was slow, most of the warriors wanted to go home and continue to enjoy the peace they had been ripped from but they also knew they had a duty to their Queen. Katara had made a promise to her men that the time away from home wasn't going to be very long, two weeks at the most and that satisfied her guard.

She was seated on Appa in a new saddle fashioned for the bison, it was gold and silver and lined with silk and very soft pillows, she felt bad traveling like this, she didn't want to be the only comfortable person. The last time she traveled it was just Aang, Sokka, and herself so they all shared the saddle just like how things were before the war ended. She frowned at her brother who was walking alongside. " Sokka." He looked up at her. " I feel like I should be walking."

Sokka shook his head " No, you are our queen and this is how queens travel besides its easier for me to defend you if you are in Appa's saddle."

She sighed " I know, but were not at war." She felt like she had to remind him of this constantly. Sokka was so stuck in the past but she couldn't blame him. He had loved Yue with all his heart and had fought for her people with every bit of his strength, he was a man of the Water Nation and would serve his homeland until he died. His distrust of the Fire Nation ran deep, he would never fully trust in the restored peace.

" Katara" Aang said with a smile he was sitting on Appa's neck holding the reins loosely. " Don't worry about it, we will all be able to relax when we get to the capitol."

She smiled at Aang and looked up to the sky. Her thoughts began to wonder and she was reminded of the time she traveled to Omashu to visit with king Bumi, it didn't last long at all and she was home to her shining white castle before she even felt home sick. She laid back and sighed, what in the world could Fire Lord Zuko want?

Well that's the end of Chapter 1. Please R&R. Sorry that this chapter wasn't very long. As the story progresses the chapters should get longer. Ciao Bella!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks guys for all the reviews so far! Thanks to reginastar for pointing out the bad sentence structure! I sometimes don't catch those things so if you guys see any super bad sentences let me know through the reviews. You guys are my editors YAY! Anyway I do read the chapters over at least twice before posting so I can catch any big boo boo's but I admit to being excited to get the chappies out fast for your enjoyment. I do it all for you guys! Anyway enjoy!

Chapter 2

Zuko leaned out the balcony of his room watching Queen Katara's entourage arrive. It was just before nightfall the day before the full moon. Zuko was pleased, he thought that her highness would refuse a meeting for sure. When word came to him a week later he was surprised with her answer, she would be happy to visit to his home. " And so you meet your new love." Iroh said. He stroked his beard and grinned at his nephew.

Zuko smiled a little, uncle would never change, " We don't know what her answer is going to be uncle." Ever since Zuko had completely won over his people Iroh had been urging him into marriage. Zuko had avoided the subject for as long as possible, he didn't want to get married when he first became the Fire Lord, but now he had to admit he was a little lonely. Other than his uncle there was no one to listen to him, no one to be close with, no one to love. Zuko had decided at that point he could not live alone, he wanted a family but to start a family he first needed a wife and since he was royalty the challenge would be all the greater.

Invitations had been sent to prime candidates but none of the Earth Nation Kings wanted to send their daughters to the Fire Nation. Only King Bumi sent his niece and Zuko absolutely refused to marry her. All of the eligible noble women in the Fire Nation were related to Zuko by blood in some fashion so he decided the only place left to look was the Water Nation, Zuko left Iroh up to the task of finding him a suitable bride.

Iroh smiled widely and draped an arm over Zuko's shoulder. " Let us go meet our guests."

Katara could see the Fire Lord's castle from the back of Appa. The castle was huge, at least twice as big as her own and with much taller towers, she should have expected this though the monarchy of this nation is hundreds of years old. Not only was the castle big it was lovely too. It was glowing red in the setting sun and resembled the strength of it's nation; sturdy and advanced for it's time. She could see lush gardens as they past the fenced gates and orchards with apple trees soon to be harvested. She smiled to herself for some reason she had thought the capitol would be far more foreboding like she remembered it during the end of the war but Zuko had apparently turned all that around creating a balanced and beautiful environment.

Aang turned to Katara and saw her smiling at the scenery, he grinned " I remember the capitol was a lot like this a hundred years ago, Lord Zuko has done a great job."

Katara nodded. She thought to herself for a moment. " Aang, do you think Zuko has changed since the war? I mean I remember him being somewhat cruel at times."

Aang looked around. " I think so, I don't think a cruel man would have created a beautiful place like this, do you?"

" Your right Aang." She sighed out of relief and adjusted her tiara, that morning she decided to arrive at the capitol actually looking like a Queen. Her handmaiden had dressed her in an ancient kimono once belonging to the northern tribe's royal family embroidered in silver with the moon and waves drifting up the sleeves. Her hair was put up in an elaborate style with her tiara made of ivory with the symbol of the moon carved intricately into it. All that morning her guard kept telling her how lovely she was and she was quite embarrassed. All she hoped to accomplish was to impress the Fire Lord, she wanted to show him that the Water Nation was not a weak society, she didn't want him to think she was pretty.

As the envoy got closer to the entrance of the castle Katara shook slightly. She could see Zuko standing at the bottom of the massive stairway with his personal guard all wearing ceremonial armor. When Appa came around all of Zuko's guard saluted her, Aang stopped the bison before his lordship. Zuko came forward.

Katara watched him; he had changed over the past few years. He still had the scar on his face but his features had matured with age making him look rather handsome. He held himself with the confidence of a just and good lord of his people, unthreatening yet unafraid. She tried to settle the butterflies in her stomach. This is it she thought trying to calm herself, just act like a queen, act like a queen…

Zuko was nervous, he had never seen a person more beautiful in his entire life. She was the epitome of a loving, strong, even mystical queen. He stepped forward and bowed to Katara who was still seated on the large bison. " I welcome you to my humble home, Queen Katara of the Water Nation. May I help you down from your steed?"

Sokka grumbled something inaudible his hand ready to grab his blade; Katara gave him a threatening look. She looked to Zuko and gave him a smile. " Yes my lord if you please." She stood and walked to Appa's tail. Zuko watched her walk down the beast's tail with grace her head lifted high and the sun making the embroidery of her robes glitter. He offered her his hand halfway down and she accepted it. " I'm afraid Appa is a little too tall to lift me from, sire."

" Apparently so." He looked to Aang and bowed. " It is good to see you again master Avatar."

Aang bowed from Appa's back. " Like wise. Everything looks good here your lordship." He grinned big causing many of the soldiers to smile as well. Aang had a knack for breaking the stress in situations like these.

" Thank you." He looked to Katara " You must all be tired, my uncle shall show your warriors to their quarters and I will show you to your rooms."

The procession broke up Aang, Sokka, and Katara's handmaiden following Zuko, who was still holding Katara's hand, and the water tribe soldiers followed Iroh. Sokka kept twitching and Aang wanted to giggle at him. " Sokka calm down" he whispered to his friend.

" I can't." a vein above his eyebrow twitching, " he's touching my sister."

The four of them walked through many impressive hallways decorated with ancient tapestries and beautiful furniture, most of it in red and gold. The ceilings arched high with light filtering in through stained glass windows. Katara kept looking around at all the interesting things around her, she made a note to herself that she would explore the entire castle. Suddenly Zuko stopped in front of a door." This room is for the Avatar." He opened it and gestured for Aang to go in.

" Wow! That bed is huge!" Aang went in and explored the room he found it had a few adjoining rooms and a bathroom. " This will do nicely, thanks."

Zuko gestured to the opposite door from Aang's room " for your Master Warrior."

Sokka opened the door and saw it was exactly like Aang's room. "Okay, now where is my Queen staying?"

Zuko continued down the hall to a pair of large highly decorated doors he opened them and led Katara inside. " Your room, my lady." She stood there wide-eyed, the room was bigger than hers was at home. It was decorated exquisitely with fine silks, mahogany furniture and a massive wardrobe. The main difference was that the walls were blue and white unlike the rest of the castle, which was red and gold. " I thought the blue suite would suit you quite well, I hope this meets with your approval."

She nodded " It most certainly does." She was still quite dumbstruck looking at all of the beautiful things in the room; she should get the name of his decorator.

" Good." He turned and started to leave. " Dinner will be in two hours, a small affair just my Uncle and myself, you should bring your advisor with you." He looked to Aang "I assume the Avatar is your advisor."

" Yes he is." She bowed to Zuko " Thank you for all your hospitality and I look forward to dinner."

" So do I." He closed the door behind him and walked down the hall. He smiled when he saw his uncle at the other end.

" Well? What do you think?" He had a very satisfied look on his face.

" I think she's perfect."

Katara let out a huge sigh of relief when the door closed. The boys smiled at her. " How do you think I did?"

" You did well. I think the Zuko seemed impressed with us." Aang said cheerfully. He kept looking around the room admiring the space fully. " You should decorate your chambers at home like this."

"Hmph!" Sokka snorted. " Its not that great."

Katara frowned at her brother, what a stubborn git! " Ok, out." She waved them on. " I have to get ready for dinner." Mira, Katara's handmaiden, was already undoing the clasps of the heavy outer robe for her queen. " Aang, I'll meet you at your door when its time to go."

" Ok." They left the room closing the door quietly.

Mira hefted the robe off her highness and hung it up in the wardrobe. " Quite a day my lady." She came back and removed the tiara from Katara's head.

" You're telling me." She flopped onto the bed and stretched every muscle in her body. " Run a bath please Mira. I would like to soak some of these aches away."

" Yes, my lady." Mira searched the adjoining rooms of the apartment and was pleasantly surprised by what she found. " My lady, it appears that I won't need to draw you a bath." Katara got up from her bed and Mira gestured for her to come and look.

Katara reached the door and gasped at what she saw. The door lead to a large outdoor spa with a view that was breathtaking. She could see the stars dancing behind the curtains of steam rising from the pool. " How beautiful." She knelt by the edge and dipped her hand into the water it was warm and inviting. She stood and removed her clothes handing them to Mira. She scrubbed herself with perfumed soap and rinsed the lather off. She entered the pool and savored the warm water easing the weariness of her body. " Mira come join me, this is heaven."

The girl came and sat with her legs in the water. She began to undo the clasps holding Katara's hair. " I will bathe after you are finished and dressed, my lady." She tied Katara's hair up in a loose bun to keep it out of the water. " What would you like to wear this evening?"

" Hmm." She thought for a moment with her eyes closed. " Something simple for tonight. I think, the blue silk kimono with the dark sash should do fine." She swished the water with her fingertips. " No crown tonight, just my regular jewelry."

Mira stood " Yes, my lady." She took Katara's right hand and looked at it. " You should get out, you are starting to prune."

She was dried with a soft towel and her skin was rubbed down with oil that smelled of roses. Mira dressed Katara and fixed her hair simply with half pulled back letting the rest drape. Katara put on her necklace, the same one that she had always worn since her mother had died. She smiled to herself, she wondered if Lord Zuko would remember this piece of jewelry. She was taken from her reminiscing by a knock at the door. "Come in."

A servant came in and bowed. " The Fire Lord is ready for you, your highness."

" Thank you." She turned to Mira. " This probably won't be long, please have my bed turned down when I get back."

" Yes, my lady" She bowed to Katara.

Katara turned and followed the servant. She was a little nervous but she knew she had nothing to worry about. This was just a friendly visit that's all. The Fire Lord was being very kind to them so there were obviously no serious problems but she still had a weird feeling. She felt like something important was about to happen.

WOOO! Long chapter, hope you liked it! Please R&R! Love you all! Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

I have reposted chapter 2 cause of some errors I found in it, the corrections should be up soon. Thanks for the reviews guys your all so nice to me! Encourage me further so I can get this sucker finished by the end of winter break!

Yeah… I don't own Avatar but I do love it!

Chapter 3

Zuko paced his personal dinning room nervously. He was trying to think of a way to bring his proposal up during the conversation tonight. He looked to Iroh who was relaxed sipping at his favorite tea at the short square table. How could he be so calm? Zuko turned and kept pacing.

" Lord Zuko, please calm down." Iroh gestured at the seat next to him " Have a little wine it will ease your nerves."

Zuko raised his eyebrow at the old man " Wine uncle? You always told me to drink tea when I was younger."

Iroh smiled. " I find in this type of situation nothing works best on the nerves than wine." He looked Zuko over. " Believe me you need it."

Zuko gave in and sat next to his uncle. He poured himself a glass and drank a little of it. " Do you think this will go well?" He swished the wine around in his glass watching the light reflect off the surface.

" If the spirits will it." Iroh put his cup on the table and looked at Zuko. " The best advice I can give you my boy is to be a gentlemen, so far you have accomplished that perfectly. Also don't expect her to answer you right away, allow her some time to think it over."

Zuko nodded taking in all of his uncle's advice. He wanted to ask his uncle another question but was cut off by a knock at the door. He and Iroh stood. " Come in."

The servant entered and bowed. " Queen Katara of the Water Nation and her adviser Avatar Aang." He opened the door and bowed as they entered.

Katara watched as Zuko and Iroh both bowed to her and she blushed a little, the setting seemed a little more romantic than she had imagined it would be. A fireplace was lit and there were candles lighting the room, the table was small with wine out ready to be poured. Katara was getting a little light headed from the smell of incense, what was going on?

Zuko walked over and offered his had to Katara " You look lovely this evening my lady." He saw her blush and he smiled " Let me take you to your seat." He sat her down across from his place. He gestured to Aang. " Your place Master Avatar." Aang nodded and sat down next to Katara. Zuko and his uncle both sat down after their guests were settled.

Iroh poured wine for Katara. " Was your trip pleasant my lady?" He started off not wanting to be left in silence.

" It was, we passed some very lovely scenery on the way. I saw a large waterfall and we stopped there for a long time. Aang had to rip me away from it after being there for most of the day." She watched as two servants came in with dinner and served the four promptly. They bowed to their masters and left. They all began eating their roast duck and potatoes.

" You were practicing your bending I gather." Iroh drank some of his tea and watched the girl's reaction.

" Yes, I hardly have any time to train anymore it was nice to get in some practice. Unlike so many years ago." She smiled and looked at Zuko. " You and I had quite a few fights back then."

Zuko saw the excited sparkle in her eyes and returned the smile. " Those times were always interesting, we never did determine who won though."

" Is that a challenge?" She sipped at her wine keeping her eyes on the Fire Lord.

" A friendly rematch." He brought his glass up to his smiling lips, gods she was beautiful.

" I accept." She put her glass down and looked over to Aang who was grinning like a madman. She smiled; he was still such a kid. " Of course the Avatar will be our referee."

" Sure, we can have an outdoor match with a good water source." Aang thought for a moment while munching on a piece of duck " but what time of day though? That's hard cause the sun gives your lordship power while the moon gives my queen her power. I'll have to come up with a balanced solution."

" I'm sure whatever you come up with will work well Aang." She turned and looked to Zuko. " Your nation is prospering well you should be proud of yourself my lord."

" I am satisfied with our progress. Our nation's inventors are constantly striving towards more technological innovation. Already we have running water systems in some of the rural areas of the nation."

" Amazing. I would like to see these water systems, perhaps such inventions could benefit my people."

" It could." He paused and looked to his uncle. Iroh nodded to him, the time was right. " There are other ways that you and I could help our respective nations." Katara gave him a questioning look. " I'm sure that you know this is more that a friendly visit my lady. I have a proposition that I would like for you to consider."

Katara sat back a bit here was the reason she had been invited to his kingdom, a trade agreement. Of course she would sign any agreement he would put before her, the Fire Nation would make a strong trading partner. She smiled to herself, how silly of me to be worried.

" I would like you, Queen Katara, to become my wife." What? Did she just hear him right?

" Excuse me?" She said quite bewildered.

" Marry me." He said simply. He walked over to her and knelt. " Our nations would benefit greatly from our marriage. The water and fire people will come together with our union and would strike a lasting peace. My nation's technology would make life easier for your people, not to mention trade would increase between the nations."

Katara looked to Aang who was gawking from the shock. She turned back to Zuko. " I… I don't know what to say." She looked down and fidgeted with her kimono. " You'll have to give me time to think about this."

" Of course. I assure you even if you say no to me the Fire Nation will still become a strong trading partner with you." He hoped that would help calm her, she looked as if she was going to pass out.

" Thank you." She looked up at him " I really do appreciate that." She gathered herself and stood up. She reached down and pulled Aang out of his stupor. " Will you please excuse us, we are both very tired."

" Of course." He watched as the two of them exited the dinning room. He turned to his uncle with concern. Iroh shrugged.

The servant was trying to escort them back to their chambers but was having trouble keeping up with the queen and her advisor. " We can handle it from here." Katara shooed away the servant and opened the door of Sokka's room. " Sokka!"

" What?" He came out from his bedroom with just his pants on. He saw the pitiful expression on his sister's face and darted to her. He gave her a hug " What happened?"

Aang made his way over to a couch and flopped upon. He stared aimlessly into the ceiling. " Zuko just asked her to marry him." The words coming out of his mouth even sounded wrong.

" WHAT!" He looked Katara in the eye. " What did you tell him?" He demanded.

" I told him I would think about it." She nestled herself closer to her brother. She felt childish holding onto her older brother for dear life but it made her feel better.

" Good." He rocked back and forth a little trying to comfort her. " In the morning you can tell him no and we can all go home." He smiled he would be home in his environment very soon.

" That's the problem." She said into his shoulder. " I don't think I should say no."

He let her go and sat her down in a chair. " Why the hell not?" He started pacing the room. He could just feel the argument starting, blood beginning to boil in his veins.

" It would be good for my people." She slumped in the chair a little trying to relax, she had never been so stressed about anything before this. " Trade with this nation would improve."

" A trade agreement would help that not a wedding!" Sokka yelled. " Not to that monster!"

" He's not a monster, Sokka. Look at all he has done for his people, their lives are completely different from six years ago. Six years is a long time for a person to change."

Sokka grumbled. " Do you really think the tribe councilors are going to approve this? The mere thought of you marrying a firebender is preposterous!"

" The councilors have never questioned my decisions! I'm sure they will have concerns but I know they trust me completely." She looked away from her brother's angry glare.

" Okay, so lets say you do marry him and the economy of our nation gets better but what about you?" He gripped the armrests of her chair and forced her to look at him.

Katara looked up at him." What about me?"

" Love, Katara. What about love?" He said it sincerely hoping to implant some sense into his stubborn sister.

" Love?" She looked away from him and frowned. " Love is important, but…" She pushed him away from her and stood. " That doesn't matter in these situations!" She rounded on Sokka. " I know you hate him but I don't!"

" Yes! I still see the evil that's stained on every firebender in the world, including their high and mighty Lord Zuko! He will never be good enough for you in my eyes!" He turned away from her holding onto his aching head. " Gods, what could you possibly see in him?"

" Something I haven't seen before." Sokka turned and stared at her. " I see in him a hope Sokka. A hope for a better world."

" She's right." Aang sat up and sighed. " Zuko really does want peace and a better life for the whole world. He believes in the balance of the spirits." He looked Sokka in the eyes. " You should be more tolerant of him Sokka."

Sokka pouted and turned his back to them. " Fine, do what you want." He started to walk away "but I will protect you from anything Katara, even if I have to kill the Fire Lord I will protect you."

" Thank you, Sokka." Sokka closed the door to his bedroom. She turned to Aang. " I think I'm gonna give Zuko a chance."

Aang looked away. " Great." He tried to sound enthusiastic but failed miserably.

She went over and hugged him. " I'm sorry Aang." They had gone through this before. Only a few years ago Aang had asked for her hand but she couldn't do it. For some reason it felt wrong to marry him. They broke it off early but Katara promised to help Aang restore the air nomad's temples and he accepted that, besides they would always be friends.

" We should get some rest." Aang said breaking the hug. They left Sokka's room and stood outside of Aang's door.

" Goodnight, Aang. We'll have a big day tomorrow." She turned and made her way down the large lonely hall.

Sorry this took so long to get up. I plan on getting the next chapter up in a few days so try not to die, lol. Hope everyone is enjoying thier break, I know I am! Luv you all! 


	4. Chapter 4

Wow guys, this is the longest chapter yet! Just shy of 3000 words. I'm really enjoying this story and I'm going to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. I have spell checked and such but if you guys come upon a sentence that is confusing don't hesitate to let me know, it helps make the story better. Thanks to those who have R&R'd!

Avatar the last air bender is Nickelodeons… and I cry every night because of it!

Chapter 4

Katara awoke that morning with the sun filtering in through the white lace curtains of the large windows. She sat up and stretched. She heard a female voice singing in the other room; Mira consumed in her daily routine. Katara slipped out of bed and made her way to the bedroom door. She peaked through and watched Mira sing and dance while unpacking the queen's clothing. Katara grinned. " Good morning, Mira."

Mira jumped and turned quickly. " Good morning, my lady." She bowed and hung the gown she was holding in the wardrobe. " Would you like some breakfast?"

" Yes, some tea and toasted bread with jam please." She looked through the wardrobe thinking of what she should wear this morning. She wasn't quite sure when she would talk to Lord Zuko today but she wanted to look presentable. She pulled out a simple pair of blue dress robes.

Mira brought in breakfast placing it on a table. She poured tea and handed a cup to Katara. " A messenger came this morning and told me there is going to be a grand feast tonight. Many lords and ladies of this kingdom are to attend."

" I see." Katara put her tea down and kept shuffling through her clothing. " I suppose there will be dancing?"

" Yes, my lady."

" Alright." Katara withdrew a gown with a matching outer robe and looked it up and down. " You think this will do for tonight?"

" Oh yes, my lady. I have always thought you very lovely in that." She took the gown and hung it on the outside of the wardrobe.

" Is anything else going on today?" She said putting on her clothes for the day. Mira undid the braid Katara slept in and brushed her lady's hair.

" Nothing that has been brought to my attention." She deftly tied Katara's hair up into a simple style and pinned it into place with a silver clasp that had the cycle of the moon carved into it.

" Thank you, Mira. I won't be gone long. I'm going to find Aang and Sokka." She left her rooms and walked down the hall to Aang's room. She knocked on the door and there was no answer. She opened the door and looked around. " Aang?" He was nowhere to be found. She left and looked in Sokka's room he was gone too. "Where did they go?" She continued walking down the hall passing many doors. She came to the end of the hall and stood in the intersection of the joining halls. " Now I'm gonna get lost." She frowned and looked around. She saw light pouring into the hall further down so she headed that way.

She came upon four large arching windows that looked out upon a lush garden. In the middle was a round fountain surrounded by benches with beautiful rose bushes encompassing the walkways, vines crept up the walls and there were two apple trees covered in ripe fruit. Katara stared at it in wonder, her garden at home was beautiful as well with its own fountain and lovely blooms but this garden was well, stunning. She wanted to see it up close. She turned and looked down the hall where she saw two maids standing together chatting away. " Excuse me." The two girls jumped not hearing Katara approach.

" Your highness!" They both bowed quickly. " Is there anything we can do for you?"

" Yes, actually. Have you seen Master Avatar Aang this morning?"

" Oh yes, my lady!" The younger of the two piped up. " He and your Master warrior went down to see someone." The maid thought to herself for a moment. " A mister… Appa, I think."

Katara smiled. " Appa is our airbison."

" Oh, you mean the large beast you rode into town. Then they would be at the stables." She turned to the other maid. " I'll show her highness where the stables are, I'll be right back." The other girl nodded and went on to her duties. " This way, my lady."

Katara followed the girl who had red hair and looked to be in her early twenties. " May I ask your name?"

She looked back and smiled at Katara. " It's Althea, your highness."

" What a pretty name. Thank you for taking me to the stables. I hate to pull you from your duties."

" It's my pleasure, highness." They turned down another corridor and came upon the large stairs of the entryway. They walked down them and headed opposite of the huge main doors. Althea came to a smaller door and stopped. She opened it and Katara was presented with a vast green field with a few buildings not too far off.

" Are those the stables?"

" Yes, my lady." Althea started to walk in their direction.

" Wait. I can make it there on my own, thank you." She smiled at Althea.

" As you wish my lady." She bowed and started to go back. " If you need any further assistance there are grounds keepers about."

" Thank you." Katara watched her go back in the door. She turned to the green field and took it all in. Wildflowers were visible here and there in shades of yellow and red. Katara picked a few along her way and looked up to the vast sky. She felt like she was in some wonderful dream. She grasped the bundle of flowers in her hand and sighed, what a wonderful place.

" Queen Katara!" Was that the wind? " My lady!" She turned and saw a rhino coming closer. She squinted her eyes to see who was calling her name and nearly dropped her bouquet when she realized who it was, Lord Zuko. Her eyes widened and she tried to find her voice to speak as he came closer, she hadn't expected to face him so soon this day.

" My lord" she managed to spout when he came down from his steed. " This is a very lovely day."

" Yes it is." He pet the flank of the rhino and let it graze on the lush grass. " How are you this morning?"

" I'm well. Still a little shocked but well." She smiled and gazed at the flowers she still held. She blushed noticing that Zuko was looking at her.

She was so beautiful standing there the wind blowing pieces of her hair from her loosely tied bun. Zuko couldn't help but stare at her, she was a goddess. " I hate to ask but have you thought about what we discussed?"

She nodded her head and somehow found the courage to look him in the eyes. " I've thought it over." She paused and squeezed the flowers in her hands. " I think that a union between us would greatly benefit our nations. However, I would like to marry a person that I can truly love."

" I understand." Zuko slumped. He knew it, she was gonna turn him down. He started to sink into a void of despair.

" So, I would like to propose a courtship period." Zuko looked up out of his dark void and stared at her in disbelief. " What?" She said tilting her head to the side confused by the look on his face.

" Did you just say that you want to date me?" She smiled and started to laugh. She sat down on the grass and patted the ground next to her. Zuko sat down with her, the world started spinning.

" I guess you could call it that." She picked at one of the flowers in her lap and smiled. " I think we should get to know each other better before we decide to marry."

" Okay." He took her hand and looked her in the eyes. " I suppose tonight is our first date." She giggled becoming more relaxed with him. " A grand dinner and dancing."

" You dance, my lord?"

" Just call me Zuko, and Yes, I do dance." He took a flower from her lap and studied it. " We have some of these in the castle gardens, have you seen the gardens yet?"

" From the hallway. I would like to walk around them." She looked up into the blue sky and smiled. " They are lovely."

He stood up and stretched. " Then we shall walk them together." He offered a hand to her and she gripped it. He helped her up. " Now we should get back to the stables. I am assuming that's why you came out here, your brother and the Avatar are feeding the bison."

" Yes." She watched as Zuko walked toward his rhino and took its reins. He walked the beast back over to her.

" Stay." He let go of the rhino's reins and reached for Katara. She took his hands and he boosted her up onto the saddle. He hoisted himself onto the saddle and settled himself behind Katara. " Lets go."

They made it back to the stables in one piece. Katara had never rode a rhino before their pace was not as smooth as Appa's, she was quite frightened at first but calmed down when Zuko wrapped his free arm around her. Securely in his arms they pulled into the stable.

" Katara!" Aang waved at her when they came in. Appa was lounging in the corner of the stable munching on the hay Sokka offered him.

Sokka turned to see Zuko sitting behind Katara an arm wrapped around her. Sokka turned away frowning and shaking his head. He felt like this was all wrong, he wanted to kill Zuko.

Zuko got down from the saddle and lifted his arms up to Katara. " Come on, I'll catch you."

She stared at him. " You sure?" He nodded. " Ok." She swung her legs over the side and pushed herself off the saddle. Zuko caught her easily and placed her gently on the ground. " Thank you."

She walked over to Aang. " How's Appa doing?" She rubbed her hands on the bison's soft fur.

" He loves it here." Aang fed Appa another handful of hay. " Your being so spoiled, aren't you boy?" Appa let out a grumble. Aang and Katara laughed. " Tomorrow I'm going to go flying, you wanna come?"

" Sure." She stood there and pet the bison a little longer. " Oh, were you told about the feast tonight?"

Aang thought for a moment. " No, I haven't heard anything about that."

" Well there's going to be dancing and lots to eat. You should wear those robes I got for you."

Aang grumbled. " Fine, but not for very long. I hate those heavy things." He smiled at her. " You'll owe me a dance for it."

" Deal." She looked to Sokka. " You and the soldiers are all welcome to attend, you should come."

He gave her a sympathetic look over his shoulder. " I guess. But I'm not gonna like you dancing with 'that'." He nodded his head toward Zuko who had put his steed away.

She frowned at her brother. " Stop it. I don't want you behaving like that. You will show up and you will be civil." She turned from him. " That's an order."

Zuko watched her talk to her companions, the warrior seemed angry from whatever she had told him. Other than that they all seemed very comfortable with each other the best of friends. Zuko could only hope that he could get that close to Katara. He walked toward them. " You all ready for lunch?"

Katara nodded. " I could eat." She turned to Sokka and Aang. They both stood and bowed to Zuko.

" We would be honored to eat with you, Lord Zuko." Aang said trying to drown out Sokka's grumbling.

" You don't have to bow when were away from the public eye." Aang and Sokka stood up straight. " Come on." He took Katara's hand and they all made their way back to the shining crimson castle.

Lunch had been lovely and they had all gotten along well. Even Sokka acted civil in the presence of Lord Zuko. Katara smiled to her self while soaking in the warm water of the spa. Zuko… she closed her eyes and could feel his tight embrace. His arms were so strong, she began to wonder how much he trained.

" My lady."

" What?" She looked up at Mira.

Mira smiled as if she could read Katara's mind. " It's time to get out now. You must get dressed."

" Oh right." She got out of the water and took the offered towel. " Sorry, I was thinking about other things." Mira still had the knowing smile on her face and Katara blushed. Mira knew everything,

Mira applied perfumes to Katara's dark supple skin and rubbed her hands with oils to make them soft after the bath. " Lets get you dressed." They went into the dressing room and Mira took the elegant gown from the wardrobe. She slipped the white under dress over Katara's head and fastened the clasp snuggly in the back and did the same with the over dress made out of a shimmering light blue silk. " How do you think we should do your hair?"

Katara looked at herself in the large mirror mounted on the wardrobe. " Partially up, and let's put those dangly hair ornaments in as well." Mira nodded and brought the jewelry box out from the drawer in the wardrobe. Katara sat and looked through her jewelry while Mira fixed her hair. She pulled out a crystal tiara, a gift from king Bumi, and compared it to the ivory one she wore all the time. It would match the hair ornaments better so she handed it to Mira who secured it in place. Katara stared at her reflection.

" Lovely." Mira smiled.

Lord Zuko sighed and rested his head against the side of the spa. He watched the sun set behind the columns of his balcony. He watched as the stars started to come out one by one and he started to think of her. He could still smell her, a mix of roses and seawater that was intoxicating to him. He could still feel her soft skin and her hair brush his face, he wished their ride on the rhino had never ended. " Lord Zuko!" he heard the booming voice of his uncle calling, Zuko cursed to himself. He grabbed his towel and made his way towards the door.

" Yes, Uncle?" Iroh turned and gave his nephew a big smile.

" Your guests are already arriving and your not finished dressing?" Zuko gave Iroh an apologetic look and Iroh shrugged. " Oh well I guess everyone is used to waiting on you by now." Iroh was silent for a while waiting for Zuko to finish dressing. Then he remembered something; "I've been informed that the queen ate with you today. That's a good sign." Iroh made his way to the chest at the end of Zuko's bed and sat down. " Has she said anything to you?"

" She has." Zuko grabbed a long sleeved shirt from his closet and put it on. He faced his uncle. " Were dating."

Iroh was confused. " What?" Zuko pulled on a pair of dress pants and tied them with a red sash.

" She asked for a courtship period so we can get to know each other." He sat down on the edge of the bed and started to tie on his best pair of boots. " I thought it was a good idea."

" Well that's a start I guess." Iroh stroked his beard in thought. " You know when I was your age I already had a wife and a child."

" I know." Zuko sat up and sighed. " I just want to take this slow uncle, I think its better this way."

" Whatever you think is best, my boy." Iroh walked over to Zuko's closet and shuffled through the robes.

" I was just going to wear my ceremonial armor tonight Uncle." Iroh shook his head at Zuko.

" Not tonight." Iroh pulled out a robe embroidered with gold. It was simple but grand enough for a Fire Lord to wear. " If you're going to dance with her you're not doing it in armor. Believe me, she'll like you more without the armor."

Zuko put on the robes and had to hand it to his uncle, he looked like a Fire Lord should. " Lets go. I don't want to keep my guests waiting any longer."

Thats all for now! Hope you guys liked it! Luv you all!


	5. Chapter 5

Sry for the long wait, if you guys find any weird sentances let me know.

Avatar belongs to Nickelodeon no I, it's a shame.

Chapter 5

Katara walked through the hallway slowly coming upon her destination. She could hear music being played in the great hall just beyond the ancient wooden doors. For a second she thought she couldn't breath and reached over grabbing hold of Mira's shoulder. Mira steadied her " My lady, calm down, take a few breaths." They stood there a moment and Katara took a few slow breaths. " Every thing will be fine."

Katara nodded and let go of her handmaiden. She stood straight with her head held high just like her teachers had instructed her to. " I'm ready." Mira nodded to the door attendant. He bowed and knocked on the door three times. With the signal given loud trumpets sounded off.

" Presenting Queen Katara of the Water Nation!" A loud voice resonated after the trumpeting had ended.

The giant doors opened and Katara made her way through them taking in her surroundings. She was standing on a marble balcony over looking the crowd below. It looked like Zuko had invited every lord and lady of the nation, she could feel herself begin to shake but she took a deep breath and continued to walk. Iroh was standing to her left and he extended a hand to her, she took it and felt better having a person to guide her down the stairs and into the throng. She could feel the people's eyes on her and she couldn't help but blush. She could hear murmured comments as she walked by, she hoped they were all good.

Zuko smiled as they approached. Katara was absolutely radiant walking next to his uncle. The embroidery of her robes glittering from the torchlight as she passed by the onlookers. She seemed otherworldly as if she were the actual moon spirit.

Iroh walked her to the steps leading to two grand thrones one occupied by Zuko the other apparently for her. She thanked Iroh and turned to Zuko who offered his arm to her. He handed her a glass of white wine they stood before the thrones and Zuko proceeded to speak.

" Tonight we celebrate the safe arrival of our guests, Queen Katara and her companions. We also celebrate a lasting peace between the people of the Water and Fire nations, may our lives be long and our cups overflowing." The crowd lifted their glasses in a toast and all drank. " And now eat, drink, tonight is a night of merriment!" Many in the crowd cheered and the music began once again.

Katara made her way to her throne and sat down relieved that she didn't have to stand for a little bit. Zuko sat next to her and smiled. She smiled at him and began to laugh. She couldn't believe she was so nervous. She drank from her glass. She still wasn't used to doing all of this royal stuff yet.

Zuko gestured to a servant. Food was brought over to them and placed on a table between them. " Here, try this you'll love it." He handed her an odd looking fruit. She examined it thoroughly.

" How do you eat it?" he took it from her and peeled the harder skin off and handed it back. " Now eat it." She took a bite and smiled at the sweet nectar that graced her tongue.

" That's wonderful." She ate all of it. " We should import those into the Water nation." A gong rang and she looked up from her food. People were clearing the floor as a troupe of seven men and women came to the center and bowed.

" We can talk business later. Now please enjoy the show."

The man in the center spoke. " In honor of Queen Katara we of the Pai Mei School would like to give a demonstration of the Fire bending discipline." He stood and took a position in the middle of his six companions they formed a ring around him and the dance began.

Katara watched as the man in the center moved deftly avoiding the flames created by the other students. Eventually he was surrounded by flame he stood calmly impassive to the heat liking at his body. He moved and forced the fire upward creating a pillar of fire nearly reaching the ceiling of the great hall. Katara's eyes widened as the fire split into three parts and turned into dragons. The fire dragons flew around the students whose movements synced with eachother. They sent one dragon flying upwards and it exploded like a firework and showered sparks onto the cleared floor. They did the same with the second dragon, the third dragon circled about growing larger with each passing moment. The enormous dragon was sent up to the ceiling and nearly covered the whole surface and it vanished.

The room erupted in a roar of applause. Katara couldn't stop smiling it was one of the most amazing things she had ever seen. She heard a familiar whooping noise and she looked over and saw Aang and Sokka clapping with her soldiers. They were all sitting at a large table covered with food and they all looked very happy. Sokka looked happy stuffing his face with steak, a rare thing in the water nation.

Zuko stood and the clapping died down. " Thank you for the magnificent display. I'm sure Master Mei is very pleased with all of you."

They bowed to Zuko " It's always an honor to perform for the Fire Lord and his guests." They left the floor and Zuko turned to Katara.

" It is customary for the Fire Lord to start the dancing for the evening." He held out his hand to her. " Would you care to dance?"

" I would love to, my Lord." She was escorted down the steps to the center of the dance floor. Zuko placed a hand on her hip and she blushed a little. He looked down and smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile back he was just so handsome. The music began, it was a waltz a very simple one at that but Zuko was a fairly experienced dancer and could make it interesting. Katara was slightly confused by his movements at first but quickly caught on to what he was doing. She followed him easily flowing with his movements and twirled with grace as he pulled her back into his arms. They continued to dance and she noticed they were no longer alone, many couples had graced the floor with their presence. She laughed as Zuko dipped her low, her hair sweeping the floor. The music ended and he brought her back up she blushed and adjusted her tiara. " Thank you for the wonderful dance."

" No, Thank you." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. She could feel the people around them staring. She was very red at that moment and really hot.

" Could we get some water?" She was fanning herself with her free hand and felt like she would soon collapse.

" Of course." He led her out of the crowd as another song started. She sat down and he handed her a cup full of water. It was slightly warm so Katara breathed on it making it much cooler. She gulped it down. " Are you alright?"

" Yes, I just need some air." He grabbed hold of her hand and led her out a glass door. He walked her to a bench and let her sit. " Thank you." She undid the tie of her outer robe and slipped it off, she was just too hot to have that heavy thing on. She breathed a little easier and looked up at Zuko. He had a look of genuine concern on his face. She didn't want him to worry about her but it felt nice that he did care. " I'm okay." She took his hand into hers and rubbed his knuckles. " I get embarrassed, very easily."

" Oh. That all?" He smiled " You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You are Queen of the Water Nation, you got to dance with the Fire Lord and you are the most beautiful woman in the room." She met his eyes a little shocked at what he said.

" You think I'm beautiful?"

He sat down next to her. " I think that I have always known that." Out of the corner of his eye he saw something familiar. He looked at her neck and the simple necklace there. " You still wear your mother's necklace?"

" Yes." She undid the tie and held it out. " I have thought about wearing other jewelry but I always feel my best wearing this." She rubbed the cool surface of the carved stone. " I guess when I receive one of my own I'll stop wearing this."

" Is there a significance to them?" He looked at it and remembered the detail of the stone. Up until the Avatar took it back Zuko had kept it with him as a lucky charm but he doubted he would ever tell her that.

She smiled and blushed some more. " Yes. In the Water Nation a man gives a woman a carved necklace as a symbol of their engagement."

" Oh." Zuko looked at the ground. They were silent for a few moments. " Would you like to go back inside?"

" I don't know." She looked up into the night sky and smiled. " I have been a Queen for four years now and yet I still haven't gotten used to it."

" You never really do." He turned to her. " How did you become queen? I mean when your nation was formed did they just pick you?"

" Not exactly." She paused and looked up to the moon. " Yue chose me."

" The princess? The girl who died for the moon spirit?"

" Yes, Yue is the moon spirit now." She smoothed out the robe on her lap and smiled. " After the tribes came together as one the seer Hazuko had a vision that on the night of the winter solstice the spirits would come to us and choose our leader. So we all gathered on the solstice in what is now the capitol. There was dancing, celebrating, we were all happy to be free once again. We waited for a long time and then at midnight she came. We were all amazed she was so beautiful and looked like a ghost before us. We all bowed and paid homage to her. She said that she had chosen the new leader of the Water Nation. When she called out my name I couldn't believe it. She presented me the Ivory crown I wore yesterday and told me that the will of the gods was with me." She frowned a bit. " Unfortunately the men of the council had a fit about the fact that I was a woman. They opposed me to the extent of almost having me assassinated. I was glad that Aang, Sokka, and Master Pakku were there to help me. After I proved myself a good and strong leader the council recognized me as their ruler." She turned to him. " That's pretty much how it happened."

" That's a lot more amazing than being born into the title." He admired her strength and courage.

" You had to work for your title too!" She faced him and held an excited glimmer in her eyes. " I was at the final battle remember?"

He did remember she had been fighting against so many firebenders. He recalled her tired body and the determination in her eyes. She even helped Aang fight lord Ozai by healing the Avatar to he point where she had no energy left. She had passed out soon after. " I didn't do much really."

" No, you did a lot. Sokka told me that you helped Aang strike the final blow. You are a great leader, Zuko. All of your people know it and so they follow you with confidence because you are a great Fire Lord."

Zuko could still see his father, too proud to be beaten, throw himself into the lava pit. He felt a pang of remorse but pushed it back. That monster didn't deserve tears. " Thank you. I think you are a great Water Queen, and far wiser that I could ever be."

Katara looked up as she heard footsteps approaching. " Here you guys are." Aang turned around " I found them Sokka!"

" Oh good." Sokka walked up and frowned. " Could you at least stay where I can see you? I've been looking everywhere for you."

She smiled at her brother. " I'm sorry but as you can see I am perfectly safe." Sokka grumbled a bit.

" You still owe me a dance." Aang said bowing to her. She took Aang's hand and gave an apologetic look to Zuko.

" I'll see you in a bit." He watched as Aang and Sokka escorted her back into the great hall. Zuko gave the moon a last glance and sighed he got up and made his way back. He felt like tonight had determined his fate, he had to be with Katara, he loved her.

Well there you have it, R&R guys cause I love the encouragement. Hope you all like it and flame me if you hate me. Luv you all!


	6. Chapter 6

OMG! I am soooo sorry for the long wait! I hate the holidays and break because every relative comes over and gets in my way. So now that that's over I can get going on the chapters. I'm gonna try to crank out at least 2 more chapters before school starts back up.

Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to Nickelodeon

Chapter 6

Many days had passed smoothly since the feast. Zuko and Katara began a routine of eating every meal together, walking the castle gardens often, and Zuko even tried to teach Katara how to ride a rhino properly. After she screamed for the hundredth time Katara decided that she would stick to penguin sledding from then on. Zuko had never been happier. Now he woke every morning without the worries of his people on his mind, but of what he was going to do with Katara that day. This morning was no different. Zuko got up and started getting ready for the day. " Lord Zuko!" The familiar voice of Uncle blasted through his suite. " Are you awake yet?"

" Yes Uncle." Zuko leaned on the doorframe to his bedroom.

" Good morning." Iroh held a cup of tea and sat down in a comfy chair. He grinned and looked around the room. " This would be a good room for lady Katara's wardrobe."

Zuko rolled his eyes while fixing his hair up in the usual topknot. He looked himself up and down in a large mirror and decided he was suitable for the day. " I'm not getting my hopes up Uncle." He said putting an end to that conversation. " We have a meeting with Rioko Seshibon today right?"

" Yes, he is having a problem with another land owner in his area. They are both claiming the same piece of property, the usual stuff feudal lords fight about." All enthusiasm was lost from Iroh's voice. They both hated having to deal with such trivial issues.

Zuko nodded. " I want the meeting over quickly."

Iroh chuckled at his nephew. He had become quite amused with the way Zuko and Katara were courting. " What are you and lady Katara doing today?"

Zuko smiled to himself " She asked me to teach her some fighting techniques. We are also going to have a little rematch today."

" During the day?" Iroh stroked his beard thinking if it would be a fair fight.

" We will be fighting in the indoor arena, and I had the floor completely flooded." Iroh nodded but held a worried look, he knew that even inside Zuko still had the power of the sun on his side. " No one will get hurt, Uncle."

" I certainly hope not." Iroh followed his nephew out of the suite. They continued through many halls heading for Katara's room.

Zuko turned to his uncle. " Have breakfast set up in the garden. It will be a nice change from being inside." Zuko started walking further.

Iroh smiled. " And where are you going?"

" To get her highness." Zuko said with a bit of annoyance. He knew his uncle was getting a kick out of all the romantic stuff going on. Iroh was no doubt involved in every romance that sprung up in the castle, he was such a meddling old man but tolerable. Zuko shook his head his uncle would always be important to him.

Zuko made his way to the entrance to Katara's suite and knocked on the door. He heard a rustling and a quick " Just a minute!" The door opened and Mira peered out. " Oh, my lord!" She bowed low and opened the door further. " Please come in, my lady is just about ready."

Zuko took the nearest seat and watched the handmaiden scamper off into the next room. He looked around the familiar room and sighed, this room used to be his mother's. He wondered why his father hadn't changed this room after her death. Had Ozai really cared about his mother, or did he not have the time to deal with castle matters? Zuko hadn't really thought about it much; the memories were almost too painful.

" I'm sorry to keep you waiting Zuko." Zuko came out of his trance and looked up at Katara. Her hair was unbound and wet and she wore a plain set of blue robes, no jewelry save her mother's necklace. She saw him staring at her. " I'm sorry is this appropriate for breakfast?" She looked down at her clothes. " I thought since we were going to do some training today."

" You look fine." He got up and took her hand. " Lets go get something to eat." He led her out the door and once it was closed he looked at her again. " You look very pretty."

She blushed and put her fingers through her hair. " We washed my hair this morning, that's why it took so long for me to get ready."

" I don't mind waiting." They made their way to the gardens and when Katara figured out where they were having breakfast she smiled. She walked ahead of him taking in all the beauty as she went. Zuko loved the way Katara would stop and observe the blooms along their path. He watched her touching and smelling the flowers along the path with her eyes wide in wonder. He was glad that such a simple thing could make her very happy.

She turned to him and smiled. " This is such a wonderful place. I really like these gardens, Zuko." Her smile faded a bit as she touched a large deep blue flower. " I will miss this place."

Zuko frowned, Katara and her entourage would be leaving for home in a few days, he didn't want her to leave. " Is there some way that I could convince you to stay? Maybe for a few more weeks?"

Katara smiled at him. " I would like to, but I have a responsibility to my men to get them home safely. I promised them we wouldn't be gone for more than two weeks." She fell silent for a moment. " If I had known why I was asked here I would have made arrangements for a longer stay." She looked him in the eyes " I do enjoy spending time with you."

" And I enjoy spending time with you." He came up to her and took her hands in his. She looked up at him and could feel the heat rising to her face. His hands were so warm and strong and he smelled like incense.

" We should get going, I'm sure your Uncle is waiting for us." She took her hands out of his and began down the path. Zuko nodded and followed her.

Iroh waved as they approached, he was seated under a small open pagoda with tea, bread, jam and eggs on the small square table. " Good morning my lady." Katara nodded to Iroh and sat down.

" Good morning sir." She reached for some bread and jam.

" You may call me Uncle Iroh your highness." He handed her the strawberry jam. " It's a lovely morning, no?"

" It is." She munched on her bread and looked around. " Especially in the gardens. Thank you for having breakfast out here today."

" Lord Zuko thought of that, not I." Iroh smiled into his tea as Katara's eyes widened.

She gave Zuko a warm smile, he never ceased to amaze her." Well then, thank you for the surprise Zuko."

Zuko smiled back at her trying to keep from blushing. " Your welcome, Katara." After that they ate in relative silence until a servant walked over to them.

" My lord." He bowed low. " A Lord Seshibon has arrived."

" Thank you. Have Lord Seshibon escorted to the negotiation room. I will be there shortly." Zuko and Iroh stood. " I'm sorry, but we have a meeting this morning. I will meet you in the training hall this afternoon." He bowed to her and turned to the servant. " Please escort Queen Katara wherever she wishes once she has finished."

Katara watched them leave and sighed. She quickly finished the rest of her breakfast and turned to the servant. " I would like to be escorted to the training hall. Have someone tell Avatar Aang to meet me there."

After the meeting was over Zuko and Iroh escorted their guest out assuring him that a compromise would be made and that everyone would come out happy. It had taken almost three hours to make the snooty, power hungry, Lord Seshibon happy. Zuko decided he would have to pay a visit to the eastern section of the Fire Nation in order to guarantee the negotiations between the feuding lords. " I have a feeling that we will be hearing more from Lord Seshibon." Iroh stroked his beard and faced away from the large entrance doors.

" So do I." Zuko frowned and scratched his head. Being Fire Lord was never going to be easy but truthfully his life had never been easy. He sighed. " I'm headed to the training grounds." Iroh nodded and followed. As they approached the indoor arena they could hear the sounds of battle. Zuko opened the door to the ground level and couldn't help but stare at what he saw.

Katara was battling Aang and moving at a fast pace. Their movements were fluid with each other, neither seemed to really be able to strike a blow. Aang would send an air blast at her and she would just dodge it. She would try to surround him in water and he would blast his way through it. The dance continued for quite a while until Katara froze Aang's feet to the ground he melted through them but she ran up and drew an ice blade to his throat. Aang began laughing. " Alright, Katara, you win this one." Katara smiled and let him go and the ice blade melted in her hands.

" That was a good one you guys." Sokka was lounging on a bench. " That only took you hours to finish."

" Sorry Sokka." Aang went over to him. " We just get really into fighting, that's all." He sat down on the bench.

" My goodness I'm tired." Katara plopped on the ground in front of them. " Hand me the water skin." Sokka handed it to her and she drank deeply from it then proceeded to heal a few bruises she received. She looked up from her task hearing footsteps coming toward them. " Hello Iroh, Zuko." Zuko fixed his gaze on her and nodded.

" That was an excellent display of bending, too bad we didn't see all of it." Iroh began, he came closer and sat on the bench next to Sokka. " You both look very tired."

" Just a bit." Aang rose and stretched his muscles. " We could use a little rest."

Zuko sat next to Katara. " What about you?" Katara noticed how his voice held that distinct edge of concern.

She turned to him and smiled. " I'm okay, don't worry were still going to have our match." She stood and stretched a bit. " Now, show me some of the fire nation's martial arts techniques."

Zuko nodded and stood. He took off his shirt and tossed it on the bench. Katara stared at his hard muscles and blushed, he was very attractive and she knew she would be easily distracted during a fight with him. Zuko made his way to the center of the arena Katara followed. " Okay, I'm going teach you some of the basics first. Our martial arts are all based on control of the breath." He inhaled through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. " Like that." She imitated his breathing. " Very good, try to breathe like that the whole time."

Zuko showed her several moves and techniques, she learned them quickly being a seasoned warrior herself. After a while Katara deemed she was ready to duel the Fire Lord.

" You're sure you don't want to rest?" He said taking a battle stance on the platform. To either side of him was water about two feet deep, more than enough water for Katara's bending needs.

" Positive." She took her stance about ten feet from him, relaxing her muscles and breathing deeply.

Aang stood between them with a hand held up. " Begin!" His arm dropped and he jumped to the side.

Zuko took the first strike and sent a fireball towards Katara. She quickly blocked it and was caught slightly off guard as Zuko approached at full speed. She bent water onto the plat form and started to freeze his feet not to stop him but to slow him down. The ice was melting as quickly as it was freezing and Zuko nearly lost his balance. He melted his feet completely free and kicked a wave of flames at her she dispelled it with a wall of water and when the two met steam erupted from the contact point.

Katara smiled at him daring him to be more challenging. He smiled back in a way that said alright, I'll give you what you want. Katara raised her hands over her head and bent two pillars of water behind Zuko. He looked behind him and was nearly hit by a dragon made of water, he dodged the first a little haphazardly but couldn't avoid the second. He shot a blast of fire at the second destroying the water dragon. He turned to her as the sound of the evaporating dragon died. " The entertainers gave me a new trick to play with. I think I mastered it fairly well, don't you?" She smiled as the first dragon circled around her in a dance all the while it grew larger collecting more water from around the platform. " I hope your ready for this."

He smirked at her. " Always ready." She launched the dragon at him. Zuko erupted into flames where he stood and quickly created a very large fire dragon. The two dragons speed toward each other and when they came together the explosion rocked the arena. Zuko and Katara were shot back and landed against opposite walls.

" KATARA!" Aang ran quickly over to her. She was beginning to stand up and Aang thought she was crying by the way her shoulders were shaking.

" I'm okay, Aang." She kept giggling and was holding her side from where she struck the wall. " That was fun." She looked over to where Zuko had landed; Iroh was tending to him. She smiled at him and she could see him smiling back. She and Aang made their way over to Zuko.

" Are you alright?" Zuko stood with the help of Iroh and dusted himself off.

" Just fine." She was trying hard not to giggle at the way his hair was messy and coming out of his topknot.

" Well I think that's enough training for one day." Iroh turned and started walking away. " Dinner is in a few hours so you should both get ready."

" Mmm dinner." Sokka said rubbing his tummy in anticipation. " At least the Fire Nation knows how to cook a good meal." Katara smiled she was glad that Sokka had found something he liked about the fire nation, even if it was food.

Well did you love it? Hate it? Wish I were dead? Lemme know! Please R&R it helps make the story better! Luv u all!


	7. Chapter 7

O.O wow! So many ppl waiting for me to update! Lol, I have fans! Anyway here is the next chapter!

Chapter 7

The day had come and Katara was regretting it. She had such a lovely time with Zuko that she didn't want it to end so soon. She wanted to stay but her people needed her home, she sighed her life was much more complicated now. She wondered what would happen if she did decide to marry Zuko, would her councilors agree with that decision? She was worried that her people would frown upon such a union, but wouldn't the end results be worth it? She twisted a cloth in her hands. Why do old wounds have to run so deep? Why can't I be happy?

She had to admit Zuko made her happy. She enjoyed his smile, his humor, how he dressed, his smelled even the sound of his voice was pleasant to her. There was so much about him that she liked not to mention the fact he was extremely good looking. The thought of him without a shirt on sent chills up her spine, she wondered what the rest of him looked like. She opened her eyes and flushed, she had never had thoughts like that before even about Aang. She shook her head and quickly got out of the water, she was too hot to be in there anymore. Wrapping a towel around herself she made her way to the dressing chamber where Mira was busily putting away gowns into a trunk for the journey home. " Did you enjoy your soak, my lady?" She looked up noting how flushed Katara looked. " Was the water too hot?"

" A little." She put on her robes for the day and tied them securely. " Mira."

" Yes, my lady?" She looked up from her work. Katara stood at the window looking out, silence hung between them for a few moments.

" I was just wondering, if I wanted to stay here a few more weeks would you want to stay or go home?" She was absently looking at the gardens.

" My lady, I came to you with nothing, no family, no job, nothing to my name and you took me in." She came over to the window and placed a hand on Katara's shoulder. " I am honored to be your handmaiden, I will stay with you till the end."

" Thank you, Mira." She embraced her handmaiden. She nearly started crying from the joy she felt. " You are my closest friend, you know that."

" I know." They pulled away. " So I guess I need to start putting everything back into the wardrobe?" She said with a grin.

Katara smiled weakly, " I'm afraid so." She rushed off to find Sokka and Aang.

Finding them was easy; they were lounging around in Sokka's room getting ready to collect the rest of the royal guard at the entrance of the castle.

" I want to stay a bit longer." Sokka twitched in his seat she could see the heat rising to his face.

" How long?" Katara looked away from him preparing for the oncoming attack.

" Three weeks."

Sokka launched out of the chair and screamed. " WHY?" He started pacing circles around the room trying to control the rage boiling in his veins.

" Sokka calm down, I'm sure Katara has a reasonable explanation for this." The warrior still kept pacing practically killing the air around him.

" Thank you, Aang." She turned back to Sokka. " I would like to spend more time with Zuko. I don't think its right to leave him yet, we have only been dating for a week."

" That's long enough." Sokka grumbled and kept pacing. " You have a duty towards your men, you know."

" I know. That's why I've decided to have you all go home without me." She watched as he stopped dead in his tracks.

" There is no way I'm gonna let you stay here alone." Katara nodded.

" Mira is staying with me."

" A handmaiden isn't going to protect you!" Sokka knew he made a mistake from the look his sister gave him.

" From what?" She stood fury dripping in her voice. " What is there to protect me from?" She demanded.

" I don't know!" Sokka cowered back a bit.

" Nothing will happen to me here Sokka." She said a bit more calmly. " When I come home I'm sure that Lord Zuko will provide me an armed guard."

Sokka looked away and grumbled. " Fine, but I want to hear that from his lordship myself."

" Good." Katara made her way to the door and beckoned them to follow. " Zuko will be arriving at my room soon. We wanted to have breakfast one last time." Sokka rolled his eyes but followed his sister with Aang close behind. When they entered the hallway they saw Zuko standing at Katara's door getting ready to knock. " See, what did I tell you?" She quickened her pace. " Zuko!"

Zuko turned to see Katara rushing toward him. She looked lovely this morning with her hair tied back in its usual fashion her braid bouncing behind her. " Good morning."

" We have something to discuss." She took his hands and smiled. " I have decided to stay with you for a while longer."

Zuko couldn't contain his joy he squeezed her into a tight hug. " That's wonderful news. My uncle will be very pleased that you're staying with us too."

" But we have to get some things straight first." Sokka came up to them and frowned. " I don't care if you are the Fire Lord, but I do care about my sister, if anything happens to her while she's here I'll make you wish you were never born."

Zuko smiled inwardly, he had no doubt her master warrior would back those words up. " I give you my word as Fire Lord that I will take excellent care of your sister. Nothing will happen while she stays with us."

Sokka nodded and walked away in a huff. Aang rubbed his head and smiled at Zuko. " Sorry about him, you know how over protective brothers are. Well, have a good breakfast." He ran off after Sokka.

" Shall we?" Zuko took her hand and they made their way to breakfast.

Iroh saw their approach from the pagoda; Katara was holding onto Zuko's arm and leaning against him. Iroh smiled he was glad to see Zuko happy for once.

" Good morning!" Katara waved at Iroh as they approached.

" Good morning, Katara, Zuko." They sat down with the old man.

" I have good news, uncle." Iroh looked up from his tea. " Katara has decided to stay with us for a while longer."

" That's wonderful." He turned to her. " Then you will accompany us to the eastern fire lands."

" What's there?" She said sipping the tea offered by Iroh.

Zuko swallowed some bread. " I have some business over there. It won't take but a few days, but the landscape is lovely in that region."

" I see. Will we get to see any of those water systems you told me about?"

Zuko nodded." We will pass by a few, we can tour them along the way."

" Good. I can't wait to see them." She finished her breakfast and stood quickly. " I'm sorry but I need to write a letter to my council before my guard leaves."

" Wait!" Zuko grabbed her hand. " I want to give you something." Katara gave him a curious look. Iroh reached behind him and pulled out a large box. " I wanted you to have this before you left but now that your not leaving I can see you in it."

Katara opened the box and lifted a red and gold kimono out she didn't know what to say, it was so beautiful. There was an entire landscape embroidered into it depicting flowers, mountains and birds. " This is the most wonderful gift I have ever received." Her smile at that moment could have brightened any day. " Thank you so much!" She reached over and kissed Zuko on the cheek. She quickly put the kimono back in the box and ran off.

Iroh smiled at his nephew who was as red as his shirt. " I believe that went over very well." Zuko put a hand up to where Katara had kissed him and he agreed with his uncle completely.

Katara's royal guard was gathered at the castle entrance. They had been told that their Queen wanted to stay here for another few weeks but they didn't understand why. Master Warrior Sokka and Avatar Aang had said they were going home at the Queen's request but many of the water warriors felt odd leaving their queen behind.

When Katara came out of the castle questions bombarded her. " Silence, please!" The voices quickly died. " I know that my request seems rather odd to you but I have my reasons. I will be touring other parts of the Fire Nation, I am interested in the technology used by the people here. I am also pursuing a peaceful relationship between our two nations. The Fire Lord has promised to protect me during my stay and an armed guard for my return home." Some grumbling came from the crowd but they accepted what their Queen said.

" Well then I guess were off." Aang came up to her and bowed.

" Here Aang." She handed him a scroll. " This is for the council explaining all that has passed. Have a safe journey."

Sokka came up to her and hugged his sister. " Be safe. If he does anything to hurt you I'll make him pay for it."

" I know you will." She released their hug and turned to her men. " I wish you all a safe journey home. May the spirits of the moon and water watch over you." They all bowed to her and slowly made their way from the castle. Katara continued to watch them leave until she couldn't see them anymore.

She started whimpering and felt the tears streak down her cheeks. Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked up at the face of the Fire Lord, Zuko. She collapsed in his arms and continued sobbing. She was afraid of the reaction of her council towards the letter she gave Aang. She was afraid of her fate.

Well there you go guys! Hope your happy with it, although this chappie is not terribly long. Did you guys really think I would separate the two lovebirds so quickly? No way! I still have more fluffy lovey dovey chapters to go! Pls R&R! Love you all!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I am really freaking sorry! I know 5 months have passed since I updated last and I suck for it…. But when your life changes dramatically you have to put some stuff on hold… Graduating college, moving out of your parent's house and looking for a job to pay the bills kinda gets in the way of creativity… so I'm really sorry. 

Anyway pay no attention to my pity party and enjoy this chapter I'm gonna try to crank out a few more in the coming weeks.

Chapter 8

After having some jasmine tea and being in Iroh's company Katara felt somewhat better. Zuko even tried to help by showing her some firebending tricks, which she found amazing. The day was long and when she went to bed worried thoughts about her letter came pouring back into her head. In the letter she accounted the reason she had been summoned by the Fire Lord, his marriage proposal to her. She wrote briefly that she felt it was an economically sound match that would benefit the two countries greatly and that she would not be opposed to the match. She wrote how she greatly admired Fire Lord Zuko and described his many accomplishments further in the letter, mainly how much the Fire Nation had changed since the time of Lord Ozai. Lastly she admitted her reason for staying in the Fire Nation longer, she wanted to get to know Lord Zuko as a potential partner. She didn't go into the details of their courtship period or of her feelings toward Zuko. She wasn't sure if she loved him but she did like him a lot. Katara sighed and felt the weight of her mother's necklace shift slightly. She grasped it and was happy to feel how warm it was. " Help me mom. Tell me what to do." She closed her eyes and was embraced by the arms of sleep.

" My lady."

" Hmm.." she grumbled while rolling over. She felt so tired from all the crying yesterday. " Five more minutes."

" I'm sorry my lady but Lord Zuko insists that you get up. I have already packed everything for the journey and laid out your attire for today. I'm sure you can sleep in the carriage on the way." She watched Katara shift restlessly.

" Fine." She stretched and tossed the covers off. " How long has Lord Zuko been waiting?" She asked sheepishly, ashamed that she had slept in.

" Not too long." Mira handed traveling clothes to her and Katara put them on quickly. Mira brushed her hair and braided it into the familiar style. " You're all ready. All of our things have been taken downstairs."

" So all that's left is me." They made their way out of the suite and down the hall.

Mira pat her shoulder and smiled at her. " It seems that way."

Katara winced inwardly she could just hear the voice of Zuko before the war ended. He would shout something at her such as " Filthy waterbender! Why did you take so long!" or he would be rude and say " Just like a lazy pig sleeping your life away." As they entered the main hall Katara saw Zuko standing at the large doors. She noticed him smile as she descended the stairs.

" Good morning." He held out his arm and she took it. " I hope you got enough rest. I wanted to let you sleep longer but we really had to get moving."

" It's alright. I should apologize for my tardiness." She looked down as they stepped outside the bright morning sun hurt her eyes.

" Nonsense. A queen is never late, everyone else is just early." Iroh approached them with his wide smile. " Good morning."

Katara giggled and nodded to Iroh." Good morning."

Iroh turned and started walking toward his personal carriage. " Now you two behave on this trip, I don't want another war starting cause my nephew can't keep his hands to himself."

Zuko fumed slightly and turned to Katara. " Please ignore my Uncle. He gets wild ideas on occasion." She smiled and tried to keep from laughing as he led her to the royal carriage. She climbed her way into it and sat down on the plush seat. She watched him sit opposite of her, looking into his eyes she could tell that she wouldn't be seeing the old Zuko for a long time.

" So its two days until we reach the eastern fire lands?" She leaned back and settled herself into the long plush seat behind the driver, the back window facing her.

He nodded. " We will be staying at Noburu hot springs tonight, the inn there is fabulous and the service top notch. Tomorrow I will show you one of the water systems that provide water for the surrounding area and then we will make our way to the eastern lands setting up camp that evening. I have arranged a very comfortable tent for you and your handmaiden, I hope you will like it."

She rested her head on her hand and smiled at him" Thank you, I quite enjoy sleeping under the stars." Her gaze shifted to the window, she watched the fire castle disappear behind large trees. " It reminds me of times before I was queen." Her eyelids slowly closed and soon she had drifted off to sleep.

She could feel the carriage come to a stop and she stirred slightly not really wanting to get up. She had a slight headache from sleeping too long but was otherwise comfortable with her head resting on some ones lap. Probably fell asleep on Sokka again, she thought to herself. She opened her eyes slowly and saw a pair of gold orbs staring into hers. " Did you sleep well?" She jumped off the seat and held her rapidly beating heart, Zuko stared at her for a moment and then started laughing. Katara turned red on the spot remembering where she was and that Zuko was not her enemy anymore. All the years of running from him still haunted her it seemed.

Zuko was still laughing and holding his sides as if in pain. Katara got a little mad at first thinking of the way Sokka would laugh at her but Zuko's laugh was very different. It was the sweetest sound Katara had ever heard, gentle yet firm at the same time and most importantly not obnoxious. She smiled and started laughing at Zuko's laughing, she hadn't felt so happy in the longest time. " I'm sorry." Zuko finally choked out, it took all he had to control his laughter. " I didn't mean to scare you."

" I'm okay. Nothing hurt." She did a little turn around for him. " See."

" Good." He got up and took her hand. " We have arrived in Noburu." He opened the door and escorted her down the little steps of the carriage. Katara smiled at the little town. She could see numerous vendors along the street selling everything from food to fine silks. Zuko pointed to the top of the hill where a large building stood. " That is where we'll be staying tonight."

" Wonderful." Katara watched the sun drift further behind the hill accenting the ornate building. It was a truly inspiring sight.

Zuko escorted Katara up the hill with their entourage surrounding them. The townspeople were lighting tall torches along the road trying to beat the setting sun. " The inn is home to a fabulous hot spring, we will have a nice relaxing night."

They approached the main entrance and were greeted by a short old woman. " Lord Zuko!" She dashed up with surprising quickness for her age and bowed deeply to the Fire Lord. " Welcome! It's so very nice to see you again!"

" It's a pleasure as always Mikurahana." He gave her a little bow.

" And who is this lovely young lady?"

" Let me introduce you. This is Queen Katara of the Water Nation. She is visiting our lands to learn about our society."

" How wonderful!" She bowed deeply to Katara. " I hope you will enjoy your stay with us."

Katara gave the woman a small bow. " I'm positive I will."

" Well lets get you all inside, you must be very tired after your trip." Katara followed after her with Zuko by her side. They entered the building and were lead through a series of halls. Through the windows she could see steam rising. " This is our royal bath." Mikurahana opened a sliding door revealing a large natural hot spring surrounded by small trees and flowers. Katara smiled, she would spend a lot of time soaking tonight.

Well there you go but I think its a little short. Take a guess as to what movie I stole Iroh's line from,lol. Again I'm really super sorry about not updating. And I'm probably a little rusty to so forgive me if this chapter sucks. It will get better as I write more. R&R pls!


End file.
